My Best Friend
by MeIsEpic19
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, away from the good life. When she arrives, she recieves horrible news, but she gets to meet a cute, shy man named Jasper. They become close friends but both want more. Will it happen? suck at summary's! Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Bella/Jasper All human. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :P

Summary: Bella moves to a small town called Forks for her sophomore year. What happens when she meets shy, withdrawn Jasper?

BPOV

Forks. That's where my mother is forcing me to move just so she can be with her new husband Phil. Oh; did I mention he was rich? So she no longer wants to be seen with her 'horribly clothed' daughter. Meaning I'm moving in with my father, Charlie.

I was now driving my beautiful Mercedes to this place I'm now supposed to call home. Not only do I have to leave home for Forks, but I'm going to start at Forks High, as a junior.

By the way, I'm Isabella Swan. 17, long brown hair, and mud brown eyes. I love the hair, but I'm not so keen on the eyes. Apparently I'm beautiful but I don't think I am. I'm an only child, mostly because my parents divorced only 1 year after I was born.

Now, back to the present. I flew to Seattle this morning, and then I got on a small plane to Port Angeles. My car was waiting for me and I was now was now doing an hour drive to Forks.

The last time I was in here was when I was 12. I went there for a week in summer to visit Charlie. Did I mention he is a famous lawyer? Well, he is. So this means another big house, and more being alone. Charlie left for weeks at a time to deal with big cases.

An hour later, I was driving through the streets of Forks. I see the house Charlie has lived in for years. It was a mansion. Three floors, 5 bedrooms, 4 extra rooms, and 7 bathrooms. I didn't know who needed that much room, but I guess my father did.

I pulled into the drive way and turned the engine off. I sat there for a few minutes thinking about what this was going to be like. Would anyone like me? Would they pick on me because I'm the new girl? I had so many questions that be answered probably too soon.

I got out and walked to the door, debating whether or not to knock. I just opened the door and walked in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled. I heard scurrying and I saw someone come around the corner.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I awkwardly hugged him back. I then smelled the aroma of Parmesan Chicken in the kitchen.

"You cooking dad?" I asked. He smiled.

"No, but I have a surprise for you." He said while pulling me into the kitchen. When we got there I saw a dark haired women standing beside the stove. "Bella, this is my wife... Sue." He said. I whirled around to glare at him.

"WIFE?" I yelled. He jumped a bit.

"Yes Bella, she is my wife, we married 2 months ago." He replied.

"And you just decided your daughter wasn't important enough to come to this joyous occasion?" I yelled again.

"Bella, I know this is going to sound bad." I cut him off.

"No, this is already bad, but keep going; maybe you can make it worse."

"Bella, she didn't know I had a daughter then, so I couldn't just invite you." He said in a calm tone.

"So, when did she find out?" I asked.

"When I found out you were coming down here." He said in a whisper. That set me off.

"You didn't even tell your own WIFE you had a daughter! She had to find out by me calling you to tell you I was coming! I didn't even know you were dating, and now I have a FREAKING STEP MOTHER? GOD I ALREADY HATE IT HERE! Is there something else you want to tell me just to make this worse?" I asked.

"Um, you have two step siblings!" That did it. I ran out the door. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept walking.

Soon, I ended up in a park. I sat on one of the benches and began to cry. No one was around and I felt lonely.

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and shook my head. That's when I noticed the man in front of me. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes and a gorgeous face.

"What's wrong?" He asked bending in front of me.

"Nothing."

'I don't recognise you." He stated.

"Yeah, lucky me, I just moved here, and it was possibly the worst thing I've ever done." I replied back.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but you can tell me what's wrong." He said shyly. I smiled.

"Well, the short story is that I just moved here an hour ago. Today, I learned that my dad decided to get married, and not tell the women he had a daughter until I called him to tell him I was moving here, and then I learn I have two new siblings, and one on the way by the size of her stomach." I said in a quiet voice.

"He didn't tell you? That's weird, but I'm guessing your dad is Charlie Swan. I remember you know, you were here when you were 12. I'm Jasper by the way, Jasper Whitlock." He said while moving to sit next to me on the bench.

"Yep, Charlie Swan, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you. What grade are you in?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'm a senior. I'm also very glad to be leaving this year. I'm a loner in most of their eyes. What about you?"

I'm a junior, and I dont understand why they think that. Sadly, I should probably go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." He smiled and we both stood up. He pulled me into a hug before I could say anything about it. I felt a spark.

"Sorry about not giving you any good advice. I fail in that region." He said sadly.

"It's okay; you just being here seemed to fix it a lot. Bye. "I replied starting to walk away. I heard a whispered good bye in the background.

When I got home I saw only one light on. I opened the door and slammed it shut, hoping to wake those people I'm supposed to call family up stairs.

"Isabella Swan, what the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie yelled.

"Wrong with me? You're the one who didn't tell his wife that he had a daughter until he got married, you're the one who didn't invite me to your wedding! That's just wrong Charlie!" I yelled back. "I'm going up stairs, which room is mine?"

"Second floor, 3rd door on the right."

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. Someone, I'm assuming Charlie, had put my luggage in here already. I didn't bother changing; I just went to bed and laid down closing my eyes trying to fall asleep, trying to get this horrendous day over with.

I woke up the next morning with my iHome blasting Airplanes be Hayley Williams and B.o.B. It was one of my favourite songs next to God Damn you're Beautiful by Chester See. I quickly got up, changed and ran downstairs. There sat my two step-siblings. I was silently debating weather or not to just grab an apple and leave or sit down. My mind decided that maybe Charlie was right; maybe I should give them a chance. So I sat.

"Hey, I'm Seth, you must be Bella, this is my sister Leah, she isn't much for talking, or liking people, odd I know. So what grade are you in. I'm a freshman. It really sucks." Before he could say another word I put my hand up.

"Yes I am Bella, I am a junior, and I dont want to talk either. I'm just going to go. Bye." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Maybe I couldn't do it.

By the time I arrived at school I was almost half an hour early. I grabbed my iPod and went to lie on the grass. I must have dozed off because I felt someone shaking me.

"Whatcha listening to?" A voice I recognised asked. I looked over, and there was Jasper.

"Um, just some random music. Hey, I have to go get my schedule, want to come me to get it? I asked and he nodded in reply. We both got up and walked toward the office.

When we arrived I walked to the lady in the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I need my schedule." I whispered silently. She nodded and handed me a piece of paper with all of my classes on it.

"It's not to hard to find your way around, but maybe Mr. Whitlock here can help you?" The secretary asked.

"Of course Ma'am, I would be happy to help. "

We walked out of the office and over to one of the benches, we still had 10 minutes before class, so we started talking about where everything is.

"So your first class is English in building 3, that's right there. I'll meet you after class and help you find your next class. We have only one class together and that is AP Biology 7th period. But we have lunch together." He smiled.

"We should sit together." I said. He got a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face and nodded. Then I heard a nasty voice.

"Oh look, little Jasper finally has a girlfriend." Said the voice. I turned around, prepared to see the ugliest person ever, and I was right. She had died blonde hair, and so much makeup on you could see the line from where her foundation ended.

"Im not his girl friend. I'm his friend." I replied. "Why would you care anyway, don't you have a boy waiting for you in a closet or something? Go find him quick." She glared at me and walked away.

"You didn't have to do that." Jasper whispered.

"Yes I did, you're like my best friend here, I'm not going to let idiots like that be mean, you would have done the same if it was the other way around." I replied. He grinned. But all to soon the bell sounded.

"Now it is time for class." I groaned.

A/N Okay, so new story. Any opinions? Good? Bad? Just REVIEW!


	2. Understanding

**IMPORTANT A/N! **

**I changed my pen name to MeIsEpic19 because I didn't like my old profile name! That is all.**

Chapter 2

The first class went by in a blur. I walked in and handed the teacher my slip. She assigned me a spot where I would go and sit down. Then I would introduce myself, and I would use the same words as I have so many times already today. "I'm Bella Swan, I moved here from Phoenix and Im 17." There would be repeat for my second class, Spanish.

After my Spanish class, someone finally had the guts to talk to me. I was walking to my locker when a small, black-haired pixie walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. I already know your name, Bella. Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asked. Apologetic, I answered.

"Um, Actually I already have plans but thanks for the offer." I replied. She looked at me with a funny look.

"Really, with who?" She asked. By this time we had reached the cafeteria. I looked around until I spotted Jasper in the corner of the room sitting by himself.

"I got to go. See you later Alice." I said before walking off to where he was sitting. The chair scraped as I pulled it out and he looked up and immediately smiled.

"Hey. How was your morning?" He asked. I sighed.

"Besides the fact that Mike Newton won't stop looking at me in every class, it's been good. I already did the stuff we are doing in English, so that's a breeze. What about you?" I replied.

"Well, besides being ignored in every class, it's been good. No homework." He grinned. "Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, what is your full name?" I asked him.

"Jasper Daniel Whitlock. What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan. I don't like it; I don't think it suits me." I replied.

"I think it suits you perfectly." He grinned. "Now, I believe it was your turn to ask a question."

"Okay, Favourite color?"

"I like blue, what about you?"

"Green or brown, don't ask why, because I dont know." I replied. I thought for a minute before saying, "What instruments do you play?"

"Well, I play acoustic guitar. What about you?" He asked. I blushed and looked down. No one new what I did beside my friend Talia from Phoenix.

"I don't really play an instrument, I sing." I replied with my head still down. I could hear him chuckle.

"I'd love to hear you sometime. I bet you're wonderful."

"Don't count on it. I don't sing for people. Now, do you play any sports?" I asked him. He silently shook his head.

"I was never really into sports. I was always into making music and writing songs. Do you play any sports?" He asked. I blushed again.

"Well, I am a klutz, but I have enough balance to play soccer. I'm fairly good at it and I was hoping to try out for the team." I replied.

"I think we already did our try-out, but Port Angeles hasn't, I'd be happy to drive you there if you wanted to try out." He said still grinning.

"Thanks, I'll talk to my dad tonight about it. I don't have your number? Here program it into my cell." I said while handing him my sidekick. When he gave it back I sent him a text so he'd have my number.

"We should get to class before we are late." He said while looking around. I turned around to find the cafeteria almost empty.

"See you in biology." I said before running out of the cafeteria to trig.

I entered the classroom with a few minutes to spare and did my usual routine. Hand over slip, go to sit, introduce myself, again, with an added blush.

I never liked math, so this subject was hard for me. By the end of the class I was confused, but happy because my next class was Biology. I stood up and packed my things away silently. I turned around quickly when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Alice, of course.

"Hey Bella! What's your next class?" Alice asked. I smiled and started to walk.

"I have biology, what about you?" I replied. She got all excited so I knew we had the same subject.

"Bio! I guess we have the same schedule. So why were you sitting with Jasper, I mean, he is kind of a loser." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, I exploded.

"Why does everyone treat him so badly? He doesn't deserve it! He is kind, and even though I've known him for two days, he has been there for me, when I was crying in the park, and when I want to go somewhere. So why don't you all just stop. Okay?" I took off away from Alice, not looking back to see her reaction.

As soon as I stepped foot into the classroom everyone looked at me. Apparently my yelling fest was heard from the class room. I handed the teacher my slip and he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Isabella Swan, nice to meet you. I'm Mr Banner; you can take a seat next to Mr. Whitlock please."He said pointing to the spot next to Jasper. I slowly walked to the spot at the very back trying not to fall.

I finally reached the spot and sat down, without a word to Jasper. I could feel his gaze on me. "Bella, I want to thank you for sticking up for me, no one ever has before." He whispered. Finally, I looked up.

"Why wouldn't I Jasper? You're my best friend here; I will always be there for you." I replied. He gave a grateful smile, but couldn't reply because the teacher started the lesson.

For the whole lesson I silently took notes. Every once in a while I would look over to see Jasper either gazing at his notes or gazing at me. I would smile and he would return it with a full out grin. At the end of class I looked over to Jasper and sighed.

"You want to hang out tonight? I have a feeling I'm going to need to vent after Charlie tries to talk to me." I said with a smirk on my face. He nodded.

"Yeah sure, just call or text when and where. I got to go though, so I'll see you later." I smiled and he walked out of the room silently.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked appearing behind me.

"Well, if it's to hate on my friends, I'd really rather not hear it." I replied walking into the crowded hall ways.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't, well I did, but I just thought, okay, wait just stop please, let me talk." She begged. I sighed and turned to her.

"You have two minutes, get talking." I said, almost scaring myself about how harsh I sounded.

"Okay, I didn't realize that you were so close to him, and I guess I shouldn't of judged him by what other say, I'm sorry, but please, I really want to be your friend, please give me a second chance." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I caved.

"Fine Alice, but no being mean to him anymore. So let's walk and talk." I replied turning around to continue walking. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Mary Alice Brandon, I am 17 and adopted into the family of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They have two sons, Edward and Emmett, then wanted another child, but couldn't so they adopted me. I am dating Edward and they are probably looking for me so I should go." She said waving and running off. Wow, hyper!

I slowly walked out to my car. Opening the door I grimaced at the thought of Charlie and everyone else back at the house. Charlie wasn't going to be happy with me, and Leah already hates me. I sped home quickly, not surprised to see all the cars in the driveway. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and used my key to unlock the door.

I tried to sneak upstairs, but failed. "Isabella Swan, get your butt in here now!" Charlie screeched. Crap, I thought.

I walked into the living room to see my furious father on the chair. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch across from him and I complied.

"Bella, would you please tell me why you are being such a moody teenager?" Charlie asked. I scoffed.

"I am not being moody. You are just being a horrible father. I mean you're married, and I found out yesterday. How do you think that made me feel Dad?" I replied, the tears gathering in my eyes. His face immediately calmed.

"God, I'm sorry Bells. I was just so caught up in being in love. I'm sorry." He face look apologetic. I got up and walked across the room to hug him. His arms wrapped around me. "But, you know what you need to do Bella, go apologize to Sue for being rude" My smile turned into a frown, but I nodded my head.

Sue was in the laundry room when I finally found her. "Sue, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted." I mumbled. She laughed and put an arm around me.

"You should know that I understand that our marriage has been shocking and difficult for you to handle, but I do love your father and I will never expect you to accept me as your step-mother until you are ready, and if that day doesn't arrive that is ok with me. And I'm really glad we are on a talking basis." She replied. I smiled and ran off to my room t text Jasper.

_Hey, wanna meet at movie theatre in 10? I wanna see a movie!_ I texted. It buzzed soon later.

_Sure, meet you at front in 10! _He texted back. I ran to my closet to find something to wear. I dug through my suitcase looking for something nice to wear. I opted for my favourite purple halter top and black skinnies with my black converse. I quickly threw them on and ran down the stairs.

I met Charlie in the living room watching baseball. "I'm going out with my friend Jasper to the movies. I'll be back by ten!" I yelled while running out the door. I was certain I heard him chuckle.

I drove as fast as I could, but I got stuck at the one stop light in Forks. When it turned green I started to drive, and as I was half way through the intersection I saw lights coming directly from my right.

Directly at me.

And before I could respond, I was flipped on my side. All I could feel was pain.

Searing. Pain.

**A/N**

**Gosh, I went crazy with writing the other night! Thanks soooo much to my Beta! With out you, I would have alot of problems! GreenFairyRose, you ROCK!**


	3. Disasters?

**Crap guys! My beata corrected this like a week ago along with the chapter to FTTF! Please for give and review! Im having problems with reviews and I really dont know if you guys like this if you dont review!**

Chapter 3!

Beep... Beep... Beep...

I tried to aim my hand to hit my alarm clock on the side of my bed, but my alarm wasn't there.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Could someone turn off that alarm clock please!" I whispered, barely able to talk. Someone chuckled from the corner.

"Bella, open your eyes." A voice I didn't recognise ask. I obeyed and opened them slightly, trying to adjust to the light. When they fully open, I come face to face with a god. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was gorgeous.

"Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen, do you remember anything?" He asked. I shook my head but then the memories came crashing back.

"Um, yeah, I was in a car accident right?" I asked. He chuckled slightly but nodded his head.

"Yes Bella, you were, and you have some minor injuries. You have two bruised ribs, a concussion, and a broken arm. The man who crashed into you however, wasn't so lucky."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'm glad I'm fine. I have a question though, are you Alice's dad?" I asked. He gave me a warm smile.

"Yes I am, and she is waiting in the waiting room right now, would you like me to get anyone?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Um, not a lot of people please, just maybe Alice, My dad, and if he is here, can you get Jasper Whitlock?" I asked. He nodded.

"So you're the girl Alice was talking about, sticking up for the kid who had no friends. I'll be right back." He replied before walking out of the room.

APOV ALICE POV!

I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, worried sick. My new best friend was in a car accident. I was scared to death when Carlisle called me. He knew I had made a new friend when I came to see him after school today. I had immediately rushed to the hospital and called Jasper. I knew Bella would want to see him when she woke up. It was an awkward conversation.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"_Hello?" Said Jasper's deep voice._

"_Hi Jasper, this is Alice Brandon, I just thought you'd want to know, but um, Bella was in a car accident awhile ago, she's at the hospital right now." I replied. _

"_Is she okay? I'm coming right now."_

"_I don't know, she is still getting examined. I guess just come and we will talk then." I replied._

_I heard a faint okay before he hung up._

Now, here we are. Jasper is sitting a few chairs to me left while Charlie is sitting over to my right with his new wife and family. I turned towards Jasper and moved over so I was next to him.

"Jasper, I just wanted to say I am truthfully sorry for anything and everything I have done to you. I never meant to hurt you; I guess I was just caught up in what everyone was saying about you." I whispered softly. His head turned to me.

"Well, I guess I accept your apology, but I dont know if I can forgive you just yet. You're going to have to earn your right to be my friend." He said shyly.

"Of course."I replied right before Carlisle walked over to us.

"Well guys, she is awake and talking. She is okay, but for precautions she should only have three visitors at a time, and she said she wants Charlie, Alice, and Jasper to come in first." I breathed a sigh of relief when Carlisle said she was okay, and I heard Jasper do the same thing.

Charlie, Jasper and I quickly got up to follow Carlisle to Bella's room. When we arrived I looked around until I was met with the worried face of Bella. She had tears running down her face and I ran over to comfort her.

"Oh, Bella, It's okay! You have nothing to worry about and nothing to say sorry for!" I called her out before she could say it. I heard Jasper silently sit down in the corner avoiding conversation, his shyness kicking in.

"Can I sign your cast Bella? Please? I have a sparkly pen here; it will go perfectly with the clothes I'm bringing you to wear once you get out tomorrow. Wait, hey Dad, she is getting out tomorrow right? Oh well, it wont matter because these clothes are amazing!" I stopped when I heard Jasper laughing silently in the corner. I turned to glare at him and he gave me an innocent look.

"Listen Bells, I really wish I could stay, but I have a case in Chicago for the next week, but your mom is coming down tomorrow for a visit, and she knows about the accident so she will come help you, but I really got to go, so bye!" He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before running out. I smiled at her sympathetically.

"Alice, I believe it is past your curfew my dear. Head home, Bella will be out tomorrow and you can visit her." My dad said. I sighed and tried my puppy dog look. Unfortunately that stopped working when I was 12 so he kicked me out leaving Bella and Jasper to talk.

"I'll come tomorrow with the clothes Bella! Don't even think about leaving here without them! I'm serious!" I yelled as Carlisle pushed me out the door.

"I'll be home in an hour Alice, go to bed, you have school tomorrow!" Carlisle yelled at me as I went outside.

BPOV

I chuckled as Alice yelled at me while Carlisle was pushing her out. Jasper came up from his spot in the corner to see me.

"Hey." I said my voice raspy. I patted the spot next to me and he came and sat down.

"I was so worried. I was waiting out front and I just get a call from Alice saying you're in the hospital. I was so scared that I was going to loose you." He said with sadness in his eyes. I tried to give him a weak smile, but failed.

"Bella, I've only known you for a couple of days but I feel this strong connection to you, it's like I don't want to leave you alone or anything." Jasper said looking into my eyes. I smiled.

"Jasper, you're my best friend. You're the person who was there for me when I needed someone, and you're here now. I have a feeling we will always be best friends." I replied. He looked sad for a moment but grinned soon after.

"You are my best friend too. Now, I should get home. I called my mom on the way here, but she still wanted me home so I'll come tomorrow after school. Okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and watched him leave the room. I dosed off not soon after and dreamt a dreamless sleep.

-:-:-:-:-

I awoke the next morning when the nurse came in to give me my medicine. Alice stopped by before school to quickly visit. I was reading Wuthering heights when she ran in.

"Bella! I left early so I could visit. How was your chat with Jasper?" She asked. I smiled.

"Well, he said he had a strong connection to me, and it's like he doesn't want to leave me alone, and I told him he was my best friend." I replied. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, I think he was telling you that because he likes you! Not because he just wants to be friends!" She basically yelled at me. I shook my head.

"Doubt it Alice, now off the subject. How long have you and Edward been dating?" I asked her while she checked the time on her phone.

"Only about 3 months. Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back after school, see ya!" She yelled while sprinting out the door. The rest of the day was spent either reading or watching the television. The odd nurse would come in the check on my but other then that, I was alone.

When the clock struck 3 I knew either Alice or Jasper would soon arrive so I placed my book on the table beside the bed and fixed my ponytail. In the next few minutes Jasper walked in with a huge grin on his face. I immediately smiled back.

"What's with the big smile?" I asked him as he pulled a chair to the bedside.

"I'm just happy to see my favourite girl." He said proudly. "When is your mom supposed to be here?" He asked. I sighed.

"Around five. I get out tomorrow and she is taking me to visit one of her old friends who is apparently a hair dresser and Carlisle said I should be back in school by Monday, so it's all good!" I replied. He smiled.

"Alice texted me before I came here, she says she's sorry, but her and Edward broke up, so she is just going to go home." He said sympathetically.

"Awe, that sucks for her! I hope she finds someone good for her though. Something is wrong with Edward."I said secretively.

Jasper and I talked for the next 2 hours until my mom finally showed up. She raced into the room with a smile on her face.

"Bella! Oh how I've missed you baby!" She said moving past Jasper and pulling me into a hug. I gave her a squeeze in return. She pulled back and looked at Jasper.

"Who is this fine young man?" She asked looking him up and down.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am; I need to be going though. I'll see you later Bella." He said giving me a cute grin.

I whispered a bye as he walked out the door. Then I realized, I was falling for him.


	4. AN

Hello my readers! Now, intead of rambling on about why I havent updated, I'm going to just come out with it.

IT WAS MY COMPUTER!

No lies. My computer had no internet connection at all! So I coudnt upload anything. Right at the moment, I'm waiting for my Beta to read my latest chapter for FTTF because thats all I have written. Sorry My Best Friend fans! I sent it to her about a week ago, and still no reply. So, until I get it back you people will just have to wait patiently. Sorry!

If anyone is willing to Beta this chapter, that will have it done within the next 24 hours, message me ASAP :)

That is all. Everyone have an amazing Christmas :)

Love,

MeIsEpic


	5. Controversy

**Here ya go, another one. Sorry bout not updating quickly! Reviews are aprecitated! Did I spell that right? Aha! Anyway, I dont know when the next chapter will be up, its going to be very very busy for me these next couple of weeks. Actually you're lucky you got this one because I just finished exams! **

**Disclaimer : I DONT OWN IT SO DONT FRAME ME! :)**

My eyes kept twitching towards the door, just beginning to be released, finally I found out I could leave! But Mr. Spoilsport aka Carlisle came in and told me that I had to come back in 2 weeks to get my cast off. After silently groaning, I decided to go with what I got and ran out as soon as I could; then again, it was more of a limp considering I was still sore. My mum's car was around the front, I dived in and thankfully, we took off.

"I am going for coffee with Esme Cullen, you can come with me if you like, unless of course you wanted to rest up at home?" Renee asked. It would be nice to see Esme so said I would go for coffee too. We arrived at a Star bucks on main street and went in. I ordered a French vanilla coffee and went to sit at one of the tables. I sat silently stirring my drink when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Well, funny seeing you here." Jasper said with a lopsided grin. I laughed and gave him a confused grin.

"Are you stalking me or something?" I asked him looking back down at my drink. He took a seat beside me and chuckled.

"No, I came here to get some coffee beans for my mom. She doesn't like the stuff at the store so she makes me come here to get them. What about you?" He replied.

"I'm here because my mom and Esme Cullen are having coffee. Have you heard anything from Alice recently?" I asked him. He shook his head and I sighed.

"I can take you over there if you want. I'm heading that way." My face brightened at what he said and I nodded.

"Yes please, let me go tell my mom." I replied getting up and walking over to where my they were talking.

"Mom, Jasper and I are going over to see Alice, I'll be home later." I said. She looked over my shoulder to confirm it was Jasper and smiled at me.

"Of course dear, I'm staying at Charlie's so just make sure you're back by 5 please." She replied and I nodded and started walking back towards Jasper, but of course I being clumsy tripped. I put my arms out preparing to collide with the floor, but the impact never came, it was then that I felt arms grip my waist.

I said looking up at Jasper, "Thanks." He gave me a polite smile and once I was vertical and less in Jaspers arms then we were off.

I had no clue where the Cullen's lived, I tried to recognise everything flashing past my window as we drove deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally a beautiful white house came into view. I'm sure that I gaped. It was huge!

The house was basically indescribably, literally. We pulled to a stop in front of the garage and Jasper came around to open my door. I didn't realize he was waiting for me until I saw the door open. He put his hand on the small of my back and we walked up to the door.

I couldn't help but notice the feeling of the tingle on my back from where Jaspers hand was placed. I was so focused on that, I didn't realize that Alice had opened the door.

She looked horrible. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Which was very unalike, I immediately realised just how bad she was taking things.

"Alice, how are you?" I whispered. Wait, that was a stupid question, but I mean what else could I say. As if she could hear my mental ramblings, she gave me a slight smile and moved over so we could come in. I slowly walked into the house and looked at everything around.

There were millions of things to look at. Artefacts on every wall it felt bright and spacious yet there was a range of furniture that was methodically placed. A lot of thought had gone into this house and it paid off Alice's house was amazing.

I looked over at Alice as a result of my awe but then remembered why I was here.

"So Alice, seriously, how are you doing?" I asked her sitting down on the chair in front of me.

"I've been better. How are you? I mean you are the one that just got out of the hospital." Alice replied looking down at her feet.

I couldn't have this "Alice, I swear to God. I know we haven't been friends very long, but you've already become one of my closest friends and I want you to realise that if you need to scream it out, cry or just need someone to confide in, I've officially decided that's me. So tell me why you and Edward broke up. I'll get Jasper to leave if you want." I said looking at her with anticipation.

She just sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, Jasper I'm so sorry but I would like to have this conversation with just Bella. But I will walk you out" She said with a small smile whilst grabbing his arm pulling him outside.

APOV (I know, I hate jumping around with POV's too, but y'all need to read this!)

Grabbing Jaspers arm I then pulled him towards the door. "Did you tell her?" I asked him expectantly whilst opening the door

"Yes I did, and she said that I was her best friend after a short period of time, that was the last thing I wanted to hear. I mean seriously Alice, maybe this was a bad idea. I dont think I am going to tell her. She probably doesn't even like me back so what is the point?" He sighed looking dejected. I just glared at him.

"Jasper, she loves you, I know it. Just like I know that in a few days I am going to find my soul mate. You guys are meant to be together so stop denying it!" I whisper-yelled at him. He gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry Alice, but I just don't think I'm going to be able to believe you until I hear it from her. I'm just not that person that puts themselves out there. I think I'll just go" And with that he walked away. I screamed in frustration and walked back inside to meet a very confused looking Bella.

BPOV (WE ARE BACK!)

I heard Alice scream and slam the door. I was very confused. I looked at her expectantly but she just shook her head and sat down.

"Edward had said that we weren't meant to be. Bella, I thought he loved me... but, I guess I was wrong. I would be coping so much better if I didn't have to see him every day. Hence why I kind of disappeared after the break up, I was trying to sort out what is going on in my head, before, having to face him again." She said very quickly. I nodded.

"Alice, this sucks so much, I mean I'm, probably no help at all, I've never even really had a boyfriend, never mind dealt with a break up, but regardless I'll be here if you need someone to talk to" I replied. I felt so awful for Alice, but what was worse was not knowing how to help.

"Well, at least the water works are over right? And I am pretty sure something good is going to happen! But please new topic. Hey, I know do you like anyone?" Alice asked. Oh dear

"Umm, Sort of, maybe? I don't know! I kind of like him a little bit." I told her.

"Bella you have to tell me more, I'm going to go crazy, at least tell me who he is!"

"Alice, it's really no big deal. It's not like anything is going to happen." He only liked me as a friend. He made that quite clear in the hospital.

Alice came and sat next to me, pulling me into a hug, I think we both need it. "Bella, anything can happen. You just got to tell me, maybe I can help." I sighed. He liked Alice, that's why they went outside. So they could be all love-y.

"He likes someone else Alice. It's never going to happen." I liked him a lot. But I wasn't going to ruin them if they had something I couldn't do that to either of them.

"Ok Bella, it's alright, I would pry anyway I think our mom's are here. You should go; I'll talk to you on Monday, okay?" I nodded and walked outside to find our mothers waiting. I climbed in the car and held back the tears. I couldn't let this happen. I promised myself that I would never cry over a guy.

But Jasper wasn't just a guy. He was so much more than that.


	6. Oh No!

BPOV

I walked into school on Monday morning wondering where Alice could be. I checked outside and looked by her locker, all the bathrooms, but no Alice. I figured I'd see her first period anyway so I just walked to my locker to get my books. I turned to go when I bumped into some one.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." I said picking up the books I dropped. I looked up to see Edwards face looking down at me.

"It was my fault Bella, I didn't see you, I'm sorry." Edward said helping me up. He pulled me out of the crowd going down the hallway and closer to the lockers. "Hey, can we talk later? Like after school? Meet me by my locker?" He asked. I nodded, answering all those questions at once.

"Of course, I'll meet you there." I replied with a smile, before pushing myself back into the crowd and walking towards my first period class.

All of my first four classes went by very quickly, too quickly. I didn't see Alice in any of my classes and I was now beginning to be seriously worried. I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria and was partly excited because Jasper and I were sitting together at lunch again today. However, the other part of me was angry, because of the looks everyone was giving me about my cast. It really pissed me off.

I walked into the cafeteria and went to mine and Jaspers normal table and sat down. He was already there waiting for me so we immediately started talking to each other.

"So I was checking and soccer try-outs for Port Angeles are in 2 weeks, a lot later then Forks, but you're going to have your cast off by then which is good." Jasper said handing me forms he found.

"Wow, Jasper thanks a lot. I would appreciate it if you drove me though, I still don't have a car, I had to get one of my new step siblings to drive me." I said with a grimace on my face. He was just about to reply when a big burly guy came up to us.

"Well if it isn't the loser brigade. Talking about how you're going to kill yourselves tonight? You're such loners." He said laughing and started to walk away. I immediately stood up and ran in front of him.

"What's your problem? Do you have some problem at home? Or were you bullied when you were younger? Why do you feel the need to bully innocent people, you obviously feel scared by us or you wouldn't even approach us." I said poking him every few words.

"Whatever loser," He replied pushing his way past me. I immediately reached out and pulled his arm back and tackled him to the ground.

"Not so strong now are you? Now, why don't you tell me your name?" I asked sitting on his back with his arm in my grasp.

"Emmett, my name is Emmett Cullen, now will you let me up?" He asked. I laughed silently and stood up.

"So your Edward and Alice's brother. I've been meaning to meet you." I said gripping his hand pulling me up. By now the whole Cafeteria was watching us.

"Dude, you're no fun! Come on guys lets go find some other losers to pick on." He quickly turned away and I sighed deeply.

I sat back next to Jasper and he gave me another grateful smile. I laughed and we went back to talking about my soccer.

Two days later I got into Jasper's vehicle as he drove me to Port Angeles for my first tryout for soccer. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much with my cast but since it was getting taken off 2 days before the first scheduled game I hoped they would take me.

We arrived a good 30 minutes before the start of the practice so I could talk to the coach about my injuries. Carlisle had given me the 'ok' to run and do things like that but to go easy on my arm.

I spoke with the coach, whose name was Coach Miller, about everything ad he seemed really understanding, so I got my things and ran into the change room. I was met with the faces of the girl's team, and I didn't know any of them, but they soon introduced themselves as soon as the door was opened.

We got on the field fairly quickly and got going. We were running drills, dribbling drills, passing drills and finally shooting drills. I looked over at Jasper who was silently waiting in the stands. When he saw me looking at him he waved and smiled. I waved back, only then be quizzed by the other girls.

"Who is he?" a girl named Becca asked. I put my water bottle down and turned to see three girls looking at me.

"That's Jasper. He is my best friend." I replied they all giggled and I felt jealousy run through my body. I liked him more than a best friend of course, but I couldn't say that to them.

"I wonder if he'll go out with me." Angeline asked. I sighed and looked at them.

"I don't think he would, he's not much into the dating scene. " I replied walking back into the change room. The list would be posted in a few minutes so I hung around with Jasper until then.

When the list got posted, everyone ran over while I waited behind. When it cleared a bit Jasper whispered good luck and I walked up.

_2011 P.A Soccer Team tier 3 _

_Becca A._

_Angeline H._

_Meg D._

_Sophie K._

_Mel G._

_Courtney P. _

_Sydney L._

_Sue W._

_Whitney O. _

_Rachel D._

_Bella S._

_Angela R._

_Jamie T._

As soon as I saw my name I squealed and ran into Jaspers arms. He hugged me back and laughed at me. "I can't believe I made it! This is the best day ever!" I squealed while laughing.

Jasper and I rode back to Forks singing to some songs loudly in the car and when we pulled up to my house I immediately wanted to go back to Port Angeles. I sighed and said goodbye to Jasper and walked inside

"Bella, how were tryouts?" Charlie asked.

"I made the team. I can't do anything until my cast is off." I replied solemnly, avoiding his gaze. He sighed at me but let me walk upstairs anyway.

The next morning I walked to school and put my books into my locker silently hoping Alice would find me soon. Someone poked me on the shoulders and I turned to see someone's face coming closer to mine by the second and soon their lips touching mine.

Someone with bronze hair.


	7. Broken Hearts Galore

I stood very still trying to comprehend what was happening. I was looking at the face of Edward Cullen. I was looking into the face of Edward Cullen, who was, kissing me? My head was screaming at him to stop, pleading for my body to react, do something! But, nothing. Edward Cullen was, still kissing me. Finally, my body reacted. With a sharp shove I pushed him away. He looked at me weirdly. Finally i managed to gain some control of my voice, yelling

"What the hell was that?"

I was considering how to kill him. Realising this he looked around cautiously. As glare deepened and he immediately flinched back.

"I was kissing you. I thought that was what you wanted?" He said his brow creasing. SMACK

"You asshole, I never wanted you to do anything to me." I said feeling rather pleased about the red hand print appearing from where I'd slapped him. But of course then, my conscience finally kicked in, I would just die if Jasper was around to witness this. Oh, no. As I looked to my left, I saw Jasper's form retreating down the hallway with Alice right by his side. I felt like crying.

Screw Edward, I had to catch up with them, but, I wasn't quick enough and all too soon their cars were speeding out of the parking lot. I couldn't follow them because Alice had driven me to school that day. I sighed and fell to the ground sobbing. I couldn't believe this was happening. My best friend had seen me kiss her ex-boyfriend only days after they broke up and the guy I was falling in love with had witnessed the same thing. I took out my phone to call my Dad.

"Hello?" he voice on the line said. I sniffled silently.

"Dad, can you come and pick me up from school please?" I asked him, the tears still falling. The bell had rung, so everyone had gone to class by now.

"Shouldn't you be in class Bells?" He asked. I sighed.

"Please Dad, please." I was going to walk home even if he said no, might as well make sure I didn't get sick.

"I can't Bella, stay at school and I'll try to be there at lunch" I sighed.

"I'll walk home." I hung up before he could reply and started walking down the road towards home. I knew that to get home, I would have to walk past both Alice's and Jasper's and that freaked me out.

I kept my head down until I reached Jaspers house and I looked up. Stupidly I decided to look up, and that was when this stupid day got a hell of a lot worse. Jasper and Alice were kissing on the front step. I felt the tears returning to my eyes, once again my body failed me, all I wanted to do was run, keep running, and never stop but my legs wouldn't move. After what felt like hours they broke apart and they both finally noticed me, I couldn't even see their faces through the blur of tears. I walked right up to him and Alice.

"You're an asshole Jasper, and maybe if you would have waited around for two seconds I could have explained to you that Edward kissed me, not the other way around." I then turned to Alice and looked her right in the eye.

"Alice, do you really think I'm so shallow that I'd kiss that asshole only a few days after you broke up? Seriously? I was there for you when you broke up, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not an idiot!" I couldn't take it anymore, what was the point, everything was ruined. So I did what I had wanted to do all along. I turned quickly and started running towards home. WhenI finally got there and ran into my room. I fell on the bed and then began to sobs .

Later on, there was a knock on my door. I didn't answer but the door opened anyway.

"Bella, are you alright dear?" Sue's voice asked me. I shook my head with my face still in my pillow.

"I know I'm no replacement for your mother, but if you need me I'm always here to talk. I promise. Whenever you're ready " She said. I rolled over and looked at her. Why was she is being so kind to me when I was so rude? All this just set off a whole new round of tears. As I lay there sobbing, Sue came over and wraps her arms around me. I was utterly broken and her hug was the only thing holding me together.

Once I had calmed down enough to talk I managed to explain "Sue, I don't know what to do. I'm in love with Jasper. It's been only 5 days and I'm in love with him. And you may not believe me, but I just know it's true. But it doesn't matter anymore, everything was ruined today. I was waiting by my locker for Jasper and I felt someone grab my shoulder so I turned thinking it was Jasper. As I turned around, he kiss me. But, it wasn't Jasper , it was Edward. The idiot has got the wrong impression from me. And not only that, but, Jasper and Alice were watching too. Of course they didn't wait for an explanation, so I followed them as they ran away, but couldn't catch up to them before they got to their cars.." I said trying to get my breathing under control.

"But how did you get home, your Dad didn't drop you off did he?" She questioned. I sighed and looked over at her.

"I did call my dad but he was too busy, I just had to get away, so I walked home. On my way I saw them, together. They were on the porch and I watched as he leaned in to kiss her. They kissed. I walked up to them and explained what really happened with Edward and then called him an asshole, and now I'm here." I said. The doorbell rang and Sue looked towards the door and sighed. "If that's him, tell him I'm not talking to him."

She started to say something "Sue I'm really sorry but I think I'd just like to sleep now if that is alright", not waiting for a response I rolled back over. I looked out the window which had a straight view to the front porch and saw Alice and Jasper standing there. Why would they come here, do they want to hurt me more? Sue opened the door and had a sad look on her face. I saw mouths moving but there was no sound.

Alice turned to my window and saw me standing there. I started tearing up so I looked away and fell back on my bed hoping that it would swallow me up or at least that I'd fall asleep for a few hours before having to deal with my dad.

I woke up to complete silence. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 5:30pm. That was weird because Dad should have been home now and yelling at me for ditching school. I slowly walked downstairs and found everyone sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hey Bella, how was your nap?" Sue asked. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down at the table. My dad was looking at me but I looked down and ignored everybody.

"So Isabella, care to tell me why you ditched school?" my dad said in an angry tone.

"No, I'd really rather not." I replied stabbing a potato with my fork and plopping it in my mouth.

"Isabella, tell me right now why you left school!" he yelled, getting madder by the second. I could see Seth and Leah sneaking out of the room from the corner of my eye. I looked up and glared at him.

"I'm not telling you, so let it go. It's not like you would give a shit anyway." I said and immediately regretted it. He face softened.

"Of course I would care Bella, you're my daughter." He said. I sighed.

"I'm still not telling you. I'm going back to bed. Night." I replied walking back upstairs. I grabbed my laptop off my desk after carefully making sure my door was shut. I logged onto my Facebook. I hadn't been on in a few weeks. I checked through everything and added everyone who had friend requested me. I finally got to my inbox messages when there was one new message from Jasper. I didn't read it. I logged off and put my computer back where it was before. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or Alice. That's going to be hard tomorrow. After finally getting my mind to shut up, the emotional stress of the day won and I finally dozed off.


	8. To Forgive and Forget

**Here's another one! Thanks to my wonderful Beta!**

I had missed school all week. Somehow, I had convinced my father that I was sick and couldn't go to school. Jasper had come over a few times, but Sue made sure he didn't come in. Today however, my father was making me go to school.

I sighed and got out of bed to get ready. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward for the first time since that kiss. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Alice or Jasper either. I knew they'd be waiting for me at school. I sighed out loud and walked out to my car early. I was hoping that if I went there early I wouldn't have to deal with anybody until lunch time.

When I arrived at school I looked around only to find Alice and Edwards's car waiting in the parking lot, but both of them were nowhere in sight. I once again sighed and left my car to go to my locker. The worst sight possible would be for both of them to be waiting for me at my locker. Best case would be that neither of them would be there. Sadly it was the first option that I saw as I turned the corner. The thought of turning around and going to class ran through my head but I knew that it wasn't worth the getting in trouble so I slowly walked over to where the two were standing.

"Bella, we need to talk," Alice said as soon as I walked over to them. I ignored both of them and pushed through them to my locker.

"Come on Bella, talk to me please," Alice begged while Edward stood there like a wall ornament. I ignored them and moved to leave my locker when Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I hissed pulling my arm back, "Don't touch me", I said with all the venom I could muster.

"Nothing is going to get better unless we talk Bella." He said with a stern look on his face. I glared at him for a few minutes and then gave in.

"Meet me out by the north east picnic bench at lunch and bring Jasper with you, may as well get your rubbish all over and done with in one go." I said turning and walking towards first block praying that the morning would go by slowly.

Sadly, lunch had to come around sometime and I slowly made my way over to the meeting spot. I saw that everyone had arrived before me. Somehow Emmett and Rosalie had followed their way over here because I saw Emmett's big frame first. After our debacle in the cafeteria Emmett and I had slowly became friends and I was glad he was here to support me.

I cleared my throat to signal, I sure as hell wasn't going to sit down. I was here and Jasper stood up and looked like he wanted to come over and hug me. I waited for someone to speak and Edward started first

"Firstly Bella, I want to apologize for kissing you without your permission, it was totally wrong of me and I'm sorry. Secondly I want to apologize for hurting yours and Jasper's relationship." Edward said looking at me with a sad face. I did a lot of thinking this past week and I knew that the way I acted to Edward could have been misinterpreted. I accepted his apology, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you Edward, I'm sorry you feel differently to me, but I just don't see you that way. It was wrong for you to kiss me, but I forgive you." He nodded one down, but the worst was yet to come. I looked over at Alice not wanting to talk to Jasper just yet. I was hoping that we could do that in private after school. She took a deep breath.

"Okay Bella, so you have to see it from my point of view. I loved Edward with all my heart and we ended so suddenly. Seeing him kiss you in the hallway not even a week later is kind of hard on a person. I over reacted. I was pissed off and followed Jasper home. He was just as sad as me seeing that happen and when I saw you come up the drive way I just kissed him. I felt like I needed to get back at you for kissing my ex by kissing your crush." Alice said in one breath. I looked at Jasper when Alice said the final words and his was staring at me with a loving gaze.

I put my head on the table and sighed. Emmett started rubbing my back and I looked up and smiled at him. I looked back at Alice who had tears coming down her face. I knew that she felt so sorry for her mistake but I couldn't trust her yet.

"Alice I understand that you're sorry but, that doesn't change what you did. You ripped my heart out and stamped on it, how can I possibly trust you again? I thought friends were supposed to have each other's backs. I'm not really sure if there is anything you can really do to make this better, I guess the only way would be for me to find a way to trust you again.." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you so much Bella. You have no idea what this means to me." She said walking away I felt like passing out I was so overwhelmed and I thanked God when I heard the warning bell for next block go. I looked at Jasper and he looked disappointed.

"Meet me by my car after school. I want to talk in private." I said walking away. He nodded and I left with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You okay Bellsie?" Emmett asked with concern in his eyes. I nodded.

"Yeah, just overwhelmed. You know this totally sucks right? Why me. To be hones I've been better." I said giving him a hug and leaving him and Rosalie behind.

I dreaded leaving my fourth class of the day to go and talk to Jasper. He had stared at me all class and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. One part of me was so happy that Jasper didn't insinuate the kiss. Another part of me was reminding me of how a good friend would always talk to you before running away and how I should hate him at the moment.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jasper asked coming up behind me. I nodded and we walked over to my car. I knew where I was going to take him. To the park, where we first met, the best place to fix things between us.

I could see Jasper smile when he realized where we were going. I got out of the car and walked over to the swings.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked him expectantly. He sat beside me and started talking.

"I was walking down the hall when I saw this huge group of people in a circle. I looked over them and there you were, kissing Edward, or should I say, being kissed by Edward." He corrected when he saw me about to protest. "Anyway, I just immediately thought the worst and ran off. I didn't notice Alice until she showed up at my house and asked me what I thought of the sight." I just shook my head and the next thing I know she's kissing me. I tried to tell you but Sue said that you didn't want to talk to me." He said sincerely.

I knew at this point that he was telling the truth, but the fact that Alice was being a huge bitch about something made it so much harder for me to trust her. I was feeling better about being friends with Jasper, but not even close to being convinced.

"So what made you care so much that Edward kissed me?" I asked him blushing and looking at the sand.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you. I was looking for you, to ask you Bella to be my girlfriend."


	9. UhOh

**Here is another one :) Hope you like it :)**

I sat there stunned. I couldn't think of any words to say. Millions of things were running through my mind. The biggest one was that he loved me. I looked at him, worry etched on his face while he was waiting for me to say something back.

Finally my voice came to me, "I love you too Jasper." I replied as I reaching over pulling his face to mine. When our lips finally touched, it was like heaven. Sparks were flying around us and I couldn't believe this was finally happening to me.

We pulled away after a few minutes and I rested my forehead against his. The moment was so perfect and of course it had to be interrupted by the shrill sound of my phone ringing. I sighed and pulled it out of my back pocket.

"Hello?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Isabella, where are you? You know we have a family dinner tonight." My father's voice replied. I groaned internally and replied that I would be home soon. I hung up and looked over at Jasper.

"We'll have to talk more tomorrow; I have this family thing tonight that I forgot about." I said sadly. He just nodded his head and stood up to offer me his hand. I instantly grabbed it and we both started walking. When we got to my car he kissed me once more.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too, but we still need to talk about a few things. " I replied. All he did was nod and kiss me once more before walking over to where he was parked. I hopped into the front seat and drove off home.

I was happy, the happiest I've been in a while. I skipped up the driveway and opened the door to find my father standing there with an unhappy look on his face. I stopped suddenly and looked at him a bit scared.

"Where have you been? This was supposed to be a family thing." He almost yelled at me. I cowered a bit.

"If it's supposed to be family then what are they doing here?" I asked. Even though Sue had helped me the past week I still didn't like what had happened in the past. Saying that only made his glare deepen.

"Isabella, they are family. Whether you like it or not Sue is my wife and Seth and Leah are your step siblings. Why don't you grow up and start acting like yourself for a change." He said starting to walk away.

"Me act like myself? You're the one who didn't even tell me you got married or the fact that you were even dating. The father I remember told me everything. We had a strong relationship. We talked every night and then suddenly the calls just stopped. Do you know how devastated I was? You just dropped me out of your life and never even wanted me back in it when I came here." I said ranting. He barely glanced back at me and just kept walking.

"Start acting your age and maybe things will change." I was now on the verge of tears and ran to my room throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be the lamp he gave me when I was 13. It was one of the few birthday gifts that I loved.

I picked up my phone and decided to text Jasper.

_I miss you, fight with dad. Xxx. _I texted him. The reply was almost instant.

_What happened? _ He asked. I sighed and began typing him he long reply.

I _came home to find boss man standing at door ready to burst. He asked me why I was late for the family thing. I said 'why are they here if it's a family thing?' and he went off saying how I wasn't acting like myself, how I changed and that I need to accept the fact that they are my 'family' now. I went off on him saying that he changed more than me ever since those people came into his life. He just told me to act my age and left. I feel so rejected and unloved; I don't know what to do._ I sent it and awaited the reply.

_I don't know what to say darlin'. You should try talking to him and tell him the things you told me, about the unloved part. I got to go, mamas got supper done. I'll pick you up in the morning. Love you 3. _He replied. I sighed and knew he was right, that would be the only way to settle this, and I needed to do it soon. Sue was going to pop any day soon and having another child was only going to make it worse.

I wanted to leave this hell hole I was supposed to call home so badly but I had nowhere to go. I didn't trust Alice right now and the only other place was Angela's, but they had the twins to deal with. I was only 17, so I couldn't move out yet, which sucked. I guess I would have to spend as much time away from home as possible.

The next morning I woke up, my face covered in dried tears. I groaned when I saw that I was up an hour earlier than normal, but got up and did my morning routine anyway. I took a longer shower and took my time doing my hair. There was about 30 minutes before Jasper would be here so I went downstairs to grab something to eat.

I internally sighed when I reached the kitchen and no one was there. I grabbed my bowl and some Froot Loops to eat and sat down happily. Not even two minutes after I sat down did I hear footsteps on the stairs.

My father walked into the kitchen, not even glancing at me as he walked over to get his coffee. "I need you to drive Seth and Leah today; his car broke down." He said again not glancing at me.

"I can't. I'm getting a ride from someone today." I said stuffing my mouth trying to get out of here faster.

"Who is taking you?" He asked, finally looking at me. I groaned hoping this would never come up.

"My boyfriend is driving me." I replied, blushing a little.

"What boyfriend? You're not old enough to date!" He yelled at me. I stood up and glared at him back.

"I'm going to college soon; I can date if I want!" I said putting my bowl in the sink.

"Not under my roof you can't. No boyfriend Isabella." He said about to leave the room. But I wasn't having it.

"I'm not a child. I don't care if I'm under 18, you don't own me. I'm leaving now." I said growling. He turned around swiftly.

"Leaving for good? Let me save you the trouble. I want you out of here by the time I get home from work tonight." He said leaving out the door. I stood there with my mouth agape. I didn't think it would go so far that he would kick me out of the house for good.

I looked at the clock and I still had twenty minutes until Jasper would arrive. I figured I would go and start packing some of my things to save me time after school.

I started throwing all my clothes into my suitcases with all my clothes barely fitting. I looked at my alarm clock, 10 minutes. I grabbed my boxes that were still in my room from moving and just started tossing things in them. I was half way done when he arrived to pick me up.

I opened the door and on the other side was my glorious boyfriend. I hugged him and started walking towards the car. He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Are you alright? You're not still upset about last night are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not alright, I have a lot I need to talk to you about, but let's get going or we are going to be late." I said pulling him along. With a worried look he obliged and followed me to the car.


End file.
